Dear Michiru
by sQuid squiRt
Summary: After a bitter relationship with her ex-girlfriend, Michiru is still unsure about the love of her life. Is it Ryu, the man chosen by her mom, or another woman? Chapter IV up! + ami/makoto appearences!
1. ChapterI

Hi again guys! I'm back with another fic. Please review and leave ur opinion... enjoy!   
Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka, Michiru, Sailor Moon and the bla bla associates   
Rating: PG 13   


**Dear Michiru**

_Hello Michiru,_   
_I will be back to Tokyo next Sunday. Maybe then we can have dinner together. I miss you so much. Take care._

_Love,_   
_Ryu_

Michiru smiled at reading the e-mail. She must admit that she misses Ryu too, and really looking forward to meet him. But at the thought of her becoming his fiancée makes her ponder for a while. She loves him, but only as a friend. A lover? No. Or maybe, not yet. Slowly she folds her laptop, put it on the table beside her bed. Sighing, she lies down on her fluffy mattress. "Am I still gay?" she whispers to herself. As her eyes closed, she can hear some voice from the past… 

_"Aw! C'mon Michi bunny. You know I love you. Don't let those bitches ruin our love. Tell me what is it that I can't give to you?"_

It's the voice of Gabrielle, her ex-lover. She is a 6' girl with tan complexion, shoulder length brunette hair, hazel coloured eyes and a million dollar smile. She undoubtedly is the most 'handsome' girl in school. Not forgetting Tokyo's best tennis player. Yes, having her is like a dream come true, at first. As time goes by, she realizes that loving Gabe is actually a nightmare comes true, when one day she caught her inside gym's changing room with a cheerleader, naked. The event marks the end of her love tale. 

After that, Michiru is left alone with feelings of love and doubt for girls, especially handsome and popular girls. This is the turning point where she thinks that maybe it is better to obey her mother and befriend with her mother's chosen man, Ryu. And now after few months of knowing him, she doesn't think she is ready. Does she love him? Is she still longing for a girl to fulfil her emotions? Is Ryu the one for her? With those confusions revolving inside her head, Michiru slowly falls into deep slumber.   


to be continued... 

***   



	2. ChapterII

The sunshine through her glass window wakes Michiru up. She stretches herself and heads towards the bathroom. After finishing her morning routine, she walks out of the house, and spotted Ami waiting for her on the bench outside. "Konnichiwa", she stands up and greeted her. Ami looks very pretty in the uniform that perfectly matches her blue hair. Occasionally she will wear her black-rimmed spectacles that compliment her brilliant look. 

When both of them start walking to school, a shout comes from behind; "Guys, wait!!". Michiru and Ami turn their head towards the sound at once. The vision of a very tall brunette girl running towards them becomes clearer. "Sorry ladies," she said, panting. "My dog doesn't want me to leave" the girl grins. A small laughter comes out of Ami's mouth before greeting the girl with a light kiss on her lips. "It's alright Makoto, we are used to your excuses." They three of them laugh and continue walking to school, with Makoto and Ami constantly teasing each other along the way. Michiru smiles enjoying her friends' behaviour, but somehow a glimpse of envy escapes her eyes. It is obvious that Ami and Makoto are lovers. They both seem very happy and content with each other. And their families seem to be in favour of the relationship. If only she had someone to love like that. If only she was capable to love someone like…   
"Haruka!" Makoto's shouting brought back her concentration. "Oh Ami, don't tell me you didn't remember her?", continued Makoto, unsatisfied. "Haruka the only friend I had during my childhood" she continued. "OK Mako dear, now I remember, but I don't think I have met her", Ami now realised what her lover is talking about. "Well, she is coming to our school today for the friendly basketball match. You've got to meet her. You too Michiru, you must also come along and give some support for our team, especially me", Makoto continued her silly grins. "Alright Makoto, anything for you", said Michiru with a smile that displays her perfectly arranged white teeth. She then took Ami's hand and they both head to their class, while Makoto heads to hers.   



	3. ChapterIII

Well, I realise that the first two chapters are quite short. so, this is the third one, hopefully it is not too short!... please let me know what you think of this fic.   
enjoy! 

***   
The class has ended. Most of the students are heading towards the sport hall to watch the basketball friendly match, including Michiru and Ami.   
"Ami", Michiru breaks the silence between them.   
"Hai Michiru, what is it? replied Ami.   
"Ryu is coming this weekend. I think he will want me to be serious with him. And I'm still not sure whether I shall accept it or not." Michiru explained to her friend. "If you love him and believe that he can love you back, and take a good care of you, then it shouldn't be a problem Michiru." Ami replied back.   
"The problem is, I'm…", Michiru hesitated. "Oh Ami, maybe he is. And maybe I shouldn't think too much about finding the true love of my life. I mean, you know about me and Gabe".   
Ami nodded at hearing her confession.   
"Michiru, only you knows what you want. I personally believe whatever your decision is, it is the best for you." said Ami.   
Michiru smiles and deep inside she feels very blessed to have friends such as Ami and Makoto. They are always supportive of her decision. Then she realised that Ami is so lucky to have someone like Makoto. Someone to share everything. 

As Ami and Michiru found a suitable seats in the sports hall, Makoto, who is warming up at the basketball court waves to them. They both waves back and Ami blew a kiss to Makoto. Michiru smiles at her friend's act before scanning blankly at the players. Suddenly her eyes met with one engaging teal eyes that belong to a blonde girl. Due to the sudden contact, they both quickly broke it. Something stung Michiru's heart after seeing that eyes. Unaware, she keeps on paying attention to that blonde throughout the game. Occasionally their eyes met. It is quite obvious that the blonde is amazed at the aquamarine beauty. 

The game has ended in favour of the home team.   
"Come Michiru, let us congratulate Makoto. She also wants to introduce us to Haruka." Ami pulled Michiru's hand.   
She just let Ami take her inside the changing room, with her mind still cannot get the blonde off her head.   
"Sweetheart!", Makoto exclaimed when she sees Ami.   
"Congratulations dear, you did very well", Ami replied with a kiss at Makoto's sweaty cheek.   
"Hey, the visitors aren't that bad also, right Haruka?" Makoto responded while looking at the person behind Ami and Michiru.   
"You are just making us feeling better, aren't you Makoto?", a husky voice replied with a small laughter.   
Ami and Michiru turn to look at the owner of the voice.   
_"Oh my God! It's the blonde._" Michiru cannot help feeling surprised the moment she set eyes on Haruka.   
Somehow Haruka saw the look on Michiru's face. She also cannot help feeling amazed when she sees that the aqua haired beauty is actually Makoto's friend. Snapping out of her inner monologue, Haruka looks at the blue haired girl and heads toward her.   
"Well, you must be Ami", Haruka said and planted a gentle kiss on her hand.   
Makoto gives Haruka the 'don't-you-try-to-hit-on-my-girl' look at Haruka. They both laugh at Makoto's expression, except Michiru who is still unable to hide her blushed face.   
"Hello Ami's friend." Haruka finally decided to break Michiru's silence.   
"Please, call me Michiru." Replied Michiru while forming her charming smile to Haruka.   
"OK, and you can call me Haruka." Replied Haruka, smiling back to Michiru causing their eyes to met. 

"OK guys, time to go", Makoto snapped her two friends out of their heart-shaped eyes.   
All four of them leave the changing room and head to Haruka's dark blue BMW318i. She has agreed to send all of them home and stays at Makoto's house for a night. Makoto sits beside her, while Ami and Michiru at the back. Throughout the drive, Haruka keeps on stealing glance of Michiru's charm from the mirror. Occasionally their eyes met and they will definitely exchange meaningful smiles. 

They dropped Michiru first.   
"Thank you Haruka, see you soon", thanked Michiru.   
"You're welcome Michiru, see you!", replied Haruka with an uncontrollable grin on her face. The next one is Ami. She thanked Haruka and received a goodbye kiss on her cheek from Makoto. Then both of them drove off to Makoto's house.   
  



	4. ChapterIV

Haruka parks her car in front of Makoto's apartment. She only lives with her dog, Yodel. Her parents died in a car crash two years ago. The incidence taught Makoto to be so strong that she managed to live all by herself, with the help of her late parents wealth. They both enter the house with an immediate greeting from Yodel. After a few pats on Yodel's back, Makoto head straight to the kitchen while Haruka sits on the couch in the living room. She then comes out with two cans of Coke and a jar of cookies. 

"Mako," Haruka gains her attention and reach for a cookie. "How is it with you and Ami?" asked Haruka.   
"We are in love Haruka. Everything is wonderland. " She replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.   
"And how long have you known Michiru?" Haruka continued asking.   
"Michiru has always been Ami's good buddy. They are the two lady geniuses in the school you know." Makoto retorted, sipping her coke.   
"Do you like her Haruka? Is there any sparks between you two? I identified that both of you have been bashful all the time" asked Makoto.   
"Like her? I adore any beautiful girl Mako. You know me well. But the sparks? You must be joking. I barely know her" Haruka snapped back. _"But it seems like I have known her for so long that makes my nerve trembles like hell when she's within my reach!"_ Haruka said to herself, while munching her cookie.   
"Aw c'mon. The Haruka Tenoh? Does not fall in love with such beauty? You are kidding me!" Makoto responded.   
"Makoto dear, I don't love pretty girls. I just love flirting with them. At least, that's what they did to me. No love, just my money and my popularity." Haruka released a deep sigh after finishing her last sentence.   
"You know what Haruka, that's why your relationship never succeeded. There is no love and trust." Makoto chuckled before continuing her words. "But still, you manage to get those gorgeous chicks drooling over you."   
"Yeah, that's the best part." Haruka replied before they both burst into laughter. "Mako, falling in love means committing yourself to one girl. Only one. I don't think I can survive with that." Said Haruka while recollecting her breath.   
"Haruka my friend, you will understand the meaning of commitment once you have found the ONE. Trust me." Makoto winked at her while she got up from the sofa and heads towards the kitchen. "Now I am going to prepare your dinner. Don't bother helping me." Makoto continued as she walks away and disappears from Haruka's sight. 

Haruka lay on the couch while waiting for Makoto to finish her tasks. She cannot get Makoto's word out of her head. _"Haruka my friend, you will understand the meaning of commitment once you have found the ONE. Trust me."_   
She has been in love. Once. Her first love. But the girl betrayed her. She found out the the girl only looks after her wealth and popularity.Since then her heart turns cold and girls are just a hobby. With the help of her handsome feature, popularity and money, she can have any girl she wants. Even straight girls want to date her. That makes her very proud, and slowly vanished the warmth of love from her heart. But what if Michiru is the ONE for her? The look in her eyes is indescribable. Michiru really owns something so strong that sends shivers throughout her whole body. _"I must do something to know her!"_ she silently said to herself before heading towards the kitchen to terrorise her friend. 

Few minutes later, Haruka gets out of the kitchen, grinning. She then heads towards Makoto's computer room. She enters the room and turns on the computer before logging in to the Internet. While waiting to connect, she searches for Makoto's address book and immediately notices one specific address there. Once connected, Haruka logged on to her e-mail account and immediately clicking the 'New Message' button. Smiling, she started typing the e-mail address and proceeds with writing the message. While busy typing, she heard a voice calling from outside.   
"Haruka, dinner is ready!"   
"I'll be done in a sec. Mako." Replied Haruka, who at the same time clicking the send button followed by the logout button. She then turns off the computer before gets up and heads towards the dining room.   



	5. ChapterV

sorry for taking a long time to update.... i'm in 'fatigue' stage... well, keep those reviews coming guys! 

*** 

Michiru stepped out of her bathroom after a long shower. She still cannot get her mind off Haruka. "What is this feeling? Is this love?" she slowly questioned herself. A part of her heart craving to admit that what she feels for Haruka is love at first sight. Another part of her heart cries and rationally telling her that it cannot be love because she had only known Haruka for… few hours. But there is something in the blonde that is hard for her to explain. The way Haruka looked at her, the way she kisses her hand, its like they have known each other for a very long time. 

Michiru lets the thought lingers in her mind while carefully choosing the appropriate dress that can perfectly matches her aqua hair and blue eyes. After putting what she felt the best outfit, she goes downstairs and sits on the single seated sofa. She then pulls a magazine and tried to read it, as to get Haruka out of her head. At least, for a while.   
"How's your school today, Michiru? I see you came back a little late." Asked her father with a dry smile before continues to concentrate on the television.   
"Oh, there's just some friendly basketball match papa. Makoto is playing." Replied Michiru calmly.   
"I see." Replied her father briefly.   
Well, that is her father. He rarely talks. In fact, he rarely comes home. But still, he never fails to support her since she was a child. He supports her interest to play violin, her passion in drawing. As a matter of fact, he always believe that Michiru can find her own love by herself. But his limited time at home somewhat restricts his knowledge and control on his child's life.   
A few minute later, her mother comes in, bringing three cups of tea and some cookies. As opposed to her father, Michiru's mother always stays at home and continuously wanted Michiru to follow her dreams. 

"Michiru, when does Ryu say he is coming?" her mother suddenly came out of the kitchen and asked her.   
"Next Sunday, mama." Replied Michiru.   
"Have you confirmed with him about the dinner yet?" her mother continued bugging her.   
"Not yet, mama." Said Michiru with a dry voice.   
"Well, why don't you? He's a nice guy, you know." Said her mother before interrupted by her father.   
"Our daughter is old enough to decide what she feels. You shouldn't annoy her. Let her decide." He said.   
"Easy for you to say. You rarely come home. You are never interested in Michiru's life!" her mother snapped back.   
Realising the tension arise between her parents, Michiru immediately interrupt, "I'll reply his e-mail now mama. Please, do not argue you two." She then dashed into her room upstairs. 

After successfully logging on to the internet, she sign in her e-mail accounts. Upon entering her e-mail, she slowly finds Ryu's previous e-mail and replied saying that she hope they will meet this Sunday. After sending the newly written message, her inbox icon indicates that she got one new mail. She sighs and said to herself, "Please, not from Ryu." Rather forced, she clicks on the icon and the new message appears. To her relief, it is not Ryu, instead, it is from h_tenou@yahoo.com. "Haruka??!!" exclaimed Michiru.   


_Hi Michiru,_   
_I believe you didn't expect me to write. Well, so do I. :)_   
_Anyway, I got ur address from Mako, and just wanna tell you that I am really glad that we met each other today._   
_I really wish I could see you again. I'll be back to my hometown this Sunday evening. Can we have lunch together then?___

_-ruka-_   


Michiru is so excited after reading the email. She immediately hit the reply button and starts typing. Only God knows how she wants to meet Haruka. Alone. Just the two of them. She really wants to get close to Haruka. Why? Now that is the question she doesn't dare to answer. Is this love? Well, Michiru thought that is too early for her to tell. In fact, Haruka is just like Gabe. Good looking, popular, being extremely nice to beautiful girls. But Michiru doesn't care about all those similarities. She also doesn't care about what she really feels about Haruka. She just knows that she is really eager to meet Haruka.   
"Michiru!" her mother's shouts from downstairs snapped Michiru out of her thoughts of Haruka.   
"Yes mom!" replied Michiru.   
"A phone call for you. Its Ryu!" her mother shouted back.   
_"Oh my God! Ryu! He is going to meet me this Sunday…"_ Michiru thought to herself.   
She then heads downstairs with her mind continuously picking appropriate words as excuses to Ryu, so that she can meet Haruka this coming Sunday.   
_"What should I tell him?"_ she said slowly, and picks up the phone.   



End file.
